


It Took Someone Getting Sick

by Xummie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Choose Your Own Ending, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For a Friend, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Princes & Princesses, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles, depends on the ending you pick, meanie, really just princes, soft, they're dumb, well and a duke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xummie/pseuds/Xummie
Summary: Prince!Mingyu is sick, Duke!Wonwoo is there, they talk for the first time in forever.Now with two possible endings.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	1. It Took Someone Getting Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeLame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeLame/gifts).



Mingyu whines quietly from his position on the bed, lost in a delirium that had him mumbling incomprehensibly for the better part of the last hour. He had been fighting a fever for the last three days, nurses constantly hovering around him, wiping wet cloths across his forehead in attempts to cool him - something he didn’t exactly appreciate as he felt like he was freezing. He had been lost in the fever several times, and it was during those times that Wonwoo would visit. Was it on purpose, or pure coincidence? The nurses weren’t sure.   
  


Prince Kim Mingyu had been betrothed to Duke Jeon Wonwoo since they were fourteen, but neither of them were happy about it. Wonwoo didn’t want anything to do with his title, let alone have it be raised when he married a prince, and Mingyu just didn’t like the brooding son of a duke. Every one of Mingyu’s servants knew he was unhappy with the arrangement, but the nurses had started questioning after a few fever dreams had him saying things he never would’ve said consciously.   
  


Wonwoo walked into the room again, nodding to the nurse at Mingyu’s bedside, signaling that he’d take over wiping Mingyu’s forehead for the time being. The nurse quickly vacated the room, Wonwoo liked to be alone when he was visiting, something the nurses didn’t question. He sat in the chair the nurse had occupied and dipped the cloth in water, wringing it mindlessly as he studied Mingyu’s face. It wasn’t as peaceful as it should be - whatever pain he was experiencing through the delirium was clear on the features - his mouth was downturned in a frown as his lips continued to move, forming words that Wonwoo couldn’t hear. He lightly dabbed the cloth across the honey skin that was still dripping in obvious sweat, despite the cool cloth.   
  


As he sat, Wonwoo thought about his future, and what part Mingyu played in it. The thoughts were the same every time he visited, seeing that Mingyu’s condition hadn’t improved at all in three days. What if Mingyu didn’t make it through whatever was attacking his body? What if the kingdom lost its prince prematurely? Would Wonwoo be free of the future chosen for him? Did he want that?   
  


Wonwoo shook that thought away. No, he didn’t want Mingyu to die, of course he didn’t. The young man, now 20, was a kind prince, good and just. He would make a great king one day, Wonwoo knew this. He would also make a great husband, Wonwoo was very aware of this, though he would never let anyone - including Mingyu - know. He knew Mingyu thought he hated him, he hadn’t necessarily done that on purpose, he just had no interest in being married to a prince and eventually a king.  
  


As he rewetted the cloth again his thoughts began to change as he studied Mingyu’s restless face. His eyes moved from the prince’s full lips, up his long nose, and to his closed eyes. He found himself longing for those large eyes to open and meet his, for the chance to stare into their dark depths. He doesn’t know how long he watched the twitching eyelids before he was startled out of his reverie by another whine from Mingyu, this one louder than any of the others.  
  


“Wonwoo”  
  
Wonwoo stared at the lips that had whispered his name in surprise. Did Mingyu know he was there? “Your Highness?” He asks, his voice sounding out of place as all his visits over the last three days had been in complete silence other than Mingyu’s moaning. “Can you hear me?”

  
“Won...wonwoo?” Suddenly Mingyu’s eyes cracked open and his eyes searched around him, never landing on Wonwoo’s face. 

  
“I’m here, it’s just me.” Wonwoo is completely unsure what to do, he had never thought about what to do if Mingyu broke out of his haze. “I’ll get a nurse…”

  
“No.” The whisper was low, but sure, stopping Wonwoo as he was half standing. He sat again and continued to wipe Mingyu’s forehead. 

  
“You Highness, how do you feel? Can I get you anything?”

  
“Wonwoo…” 

  
“What?” Why was he asking for Wonwoo? He hated Wonwoo. He had never requested Wonwoo’s presence, it had only ever been forced upon him by his parents. And yet…

  
“Wonwoo…” This time it was louder, and Mingyu’s eyes finally found Wonwoo’s. Mingyu lifted his left arm to Wonwoo’s face - an act that took more effort than it should have - seemingly in an attempt to prove to himself that Wonwoo was really there. Wonwoo hissed at how hot Mingyu’s hand was against his skin but he didn’t pull away. The more Mingyu came out of the haze the more surprised he seemed to see Wonwoo next to him. “Why are you here?” 

  
The question could have been rude, but it was completely innocent. “I just came to visit, I’ll leave if you want.”

  
“No.” Mingyu said again, his hand falling to grip Wonwoo’s wrist. Though his hand was way too hot Wonwoo could bear it, it was the act itself that had him pulling away. Mingyu’s eyes dropped as he retracted his hand, “I’m sorry.”

  
“No, no don’t be.” Wonwoo said hurriedly, he hadn’t meant to hurt the prince’s feelings.

  
“You don’t have to stay here. I know you don’t want to be here.” Mingyu’s voice was surprisingly sad, maybe even hurt? Wonwoo wasn’t sure, all he knew was that he was very confused and very uncomfortable. 

  
“That isn’t true.” Wonwoo muttered, making Mingyu look at him, once again surprised. “I do want to be here. I’ve been here several times, but you wouldn’t know…”

  
“You have?” Was that a hint of joy in Mingyu’s voice?

  
“Yes.” Wonwoo replied, shrugging. “I’m to marry you, aren’t I? Shouldn’t I be at your sickbed?” The words were the exact opposite of what Wonwoo wanted to say, but he couldn’t say those words, could he?

  
“Oh… I guess.” Wonwoo chastised himself internally at the now sad tone, he didn’t mean to hurt Mingyu. “It’s OK, you can leave.”

  
“No, I don’t want to.” Wonwoo tried again, letting a small smile touch his lips, hoping it’d help. “I… I’m glad you’re awake.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Why?” Why, why, why?! He knew exactly why, but how could he tell Mingyu that he was happy he got to look into his dark eyes? That he was scared he might not get to? That he secretly longed to hold his hand on their visits, instead of sitting as far apart as duty would allow? “I…”

  
“You’re just saying it because I’m sick.” Mingyu mumbles downheartedly. 

  
“No!” The force of Wonwoo’s objection startled both of them. Wonwoo stuttered to an explanation, “I… I’m glad because I missed you.” Mingyu couldn’t even respond, he just stared at Wonwoo dumbfounded. Wonwoo combed his right hand through his hair and chuckled nervously. “Um… yeah I guess I missed you.”

  
“Why would you miss me?”

  
“Stop asking why.” Wonwoo groaned. 

  
“Then… would you tell me what you missed about me?” What he missed? What kind of question was that? Why was he so lucid all of a sudden? How was Wonwoo supposed to say he missed Mingyu’s eyes, his company, his light laughter?

  
“What I… missed about you?”

  
“You hate me. So why would you miss anything about me?”

  
“I don’t hate you, your Highness.” 

  
Mingyu laughed incredulously. “Of course you do. You won’t even call me by my name even though we’re to be married.”

  
“I… huh?” This complaint shocked Wonwoo, surely he’d used the prince’s name before… hadn’t he?

  
“You’ve never said my name, you just call me ‘sir’ or ‘Your Highness’” Mingyu sneered the titles the best he could in his weakened state. “I know you hate me, you don’t have to pretend.” 

  
“I thought you hated me.” Wonwoo admitted, to which Mingyu seemed genuinely shocked.

  
“Me? Hate you?! Why would I hate you Wonwoo? I’ve only ever tried to be fair to you. I know you hate our arrangement, so I’ve always tried to be understanding. I don’t hate you… at all.” 

  
Wonwoo’s head was spinning. Had he really been so harsh and distant in his rejection of the arrangement that Mingyu thought he had to hide feelings from him? Suddenly he laughed out loud, making Mingyu raise an eyebrow. Wasn’t it thinking that Mingyu hated him the reason Wonwoo had hidden his feelings too?

  
“Your… Mingyu,” he emphasised the prince’s name, making Mingyu roll his eyes - which were starting to droop again. “I don’t hate you. It’s true, I hate my title and position and the fact that our marriage will only increase that but… I’ve never hated you.”

  
Mingyu’s mouth was hanging open before he replied. “I don’t believe you.”

  
Wonwoo sighed. He didn’t know where the sudden courage came from when he spoke again. “I missed your eyes, I missed your smile as you watch children play, I missed your soft laugh when someone would tell a joke… I missed you, Mingyu.” As he spoke his hand found Mingyu’s, which he noticed was shaking. “Mingyu are you cold?”

  
“Yeah… but the nurses won’t give me more blankets, they say I’m just cold because of the fever.” 

  
“I’ll get you a blanket.” Wonwoo says and stands, moving to walk away but finding his hand stuck in Mingyu’s albeit weak grip. 

  
“No, stay with me.” 

  
“Mingyu you’re cold.” 

  
“Then be my blanket.” He pouts at Wonwoo, who freezes with shock at the request. Five minutes ago they thought they hated each other, now Mingyu was asking him to… to get into bed with him? “Please Wonwoo-hyung.” Wonwoo found himself in awe at how cute Mingyu was when he pouted. 

  
“Um… okay.” Wonwoo mumbles before climbing on top of Mingyu, who lets out a contented sigh as his body momentarily shivers violently at the sudden addition of Wonwoo’s body heat.

  
“I’ve always hoped you didn’t hate me…” Mingyu mumbles, clearly about to sink into the fever’s clutches again.

  
“I’ve always hoped you… could love me.” Wonwoo whispers, his deepest confession earning a hum from Mingyu just before he lost consciousness. 


	2. Two weeks later+

Prince Kim Mingyu recovered from his fever, bringing great relief to his kingdom and especially to his betrothed. Duke Jeon Wonwoo had felt something grow in him that night as he confessed his secrets to the barely conscious prince, something he hoped the prince was also feeling. 

_I’ve always hoped you didn’t hate me…_

_I’ve always hoped you… could love me._

Those words replayed in Wonwoo’s head every moment over the next two weeks as Mingyu regained his strength - for the fever, which had lasted nearly six days, had left him very weak. Wonwoo had been required to leave and return to his duties while Mingyu healed and he hadn’t seen him since that night. He had developed feelings for Mingyu during his teen years, but he never thought much about those feelings, convincing himself that they were just teenage longings that would pass. That night however, Wonwoo knew that what he felt sprout in his chest was the true love he had never believed he could feel for the prince; the true love he believed necessary to make the responsibility of being the King’s husband worth it. Had it been there all along and he’d just ignored it? Probably.

_I’ve always hoped you didn’t hate me…_

Had Mingyu loved him this whole time, hiding his feelings because he thought Wonwoo truly hated him? Hiding his feelings from Wonwoo, just like Wonwoo hid his own feelings from himself? Their miscommunication over their entire lives made Wonwoo chuckle anytime he thought of it, which was quite frequent now. If Mingyu loved Wonwoo this whole time, and now Wonwoo truly loved Mingyu back, they could prove to be the perfect couple. They could plan a perfect wedding, adopt the perfect little princes and princesses, and they could live a perfect life together. Wonwoo no longer dreaded his life with Mingyu, he now looked forward to it more than he had ever looked forward to anything. 

It was now time for the two of them, and all their servants, to start planning their wedding and for the first time in his life, Wonwoo was excited to be returning to the capitol. He was sure that the planning of their wedding would help the two truly get to know each other and he was ready to finally build strong bonds with Mingyu.

They got to the castle two hours before Wonwoo was expected to meet with Mingyu and the planners. Once he’d settled in his quarters and made sure his mother was settled he wandered the grounds, stretching his legs after the long ride. An hour passed by as he walked through the flower gardens, past the lake, and back to the castle just in time for the first planning meeting. 

Wonwoo walked into the meeting room and smiled lightly at Mingyu, who sat at the large table and returned the gesture with a nod. The room was cozy, soft couches along the edges with plenty of books spread across it to let you get lost in it for hours. Wonwoo had spent much time in this room, it was his favorite place in the castle to hide when he was supposed to be getting acquainted with Mingyu. 

Mingyu’s mother sat to his right, obviously she would have much to say about their wedding plans. Across from her sat Wonwoo’s mother and Wonwoo seated himself on her left. There were many other people in the room, all planners for different aspects of the wedding: designers of cakes and clothes, of decorations and seating arrangements. Wonwoo noticed Mingyu’s serving boy - now man - Junhui, standing behind Mingyu and gave him a kind smile and nod, which he returned respectfully.

The meeting went on for about three hours and their mothers did most of the talking, with both men interjecting with the slightest of opinions when requested. Mingyu’s sole request was that their colors include red. Wonwoo preferred the color blue, and their planners promised that they could work something out. Wonwoo found himself watching Mingyu a lot, the prince not showing even the slightest bit of interest. This confused Wonwoo, he thought that Mingyu would be excited, he always liked parties, and this would just be a big party for him. 

The meeting was called to a close with the planners all rushing off to start their respective designs which they’d have three months to complete. Wonwoo thanked his mother with a soft kiss on her cheek, he liked all the suggestions she’d made and not for the first time thought that his mother probably knew him better than himself. He stood and looked around the room, hoping to catch Mingyu and ask to speak with him in private. His hopeful expression quickly fell to one of disappointment as he watched Mingyu’s back turn the corner out of the room. Mingyu didn’t say a single word directly to Wonwoo the entire meeting and now he was gone before Wonwoo could approach him.

“Is something wrong son?” His mother asked as she placed a hand on his arm. Wonwoo smiled, hoping it’d at least somewhat hide his thoughts from his mother.

“Nothing mother, I hoped to speak with Mingyu but he seems busy. I’ll run into him later I’m sure.”

A month passed and Wonwoo still hadn’t seen Mingyu for any period of time longer than they were required to. This wasn’t anything new as this was how they’d grown up, but before it had always been Wonwoo avoiding Mingyu, not the other way around. Wonwoo spent every day reading, taking a walk, spending precious fading time with his mother, and trying not to let Mingyu’s avoidance get to him. The last point though was very difficult. 

With each passing day a pain in Wonwoo’s chest seemed to increase. He decided that that must be what being in love felt like and he wasn’t sure that he enjoyed it. It was time for another meeting with the planners to see how they were progressing and Wonwoo had a plan for cornering Mingyu. He would make sure to initiate conversation before Mingyu could leave the table; surely he couldn’t ignore Wonwoo then. 

The meeting started off well, Wonwoo actually quite liked what the planners brought to the table. The cake was to be tiered seven high, with beautiful pale red - practically pink - spirals and intricate designs adorning each tier. Worked into each tier was the main gem of their kingdom, the diamond. The diamonds were to be a pale blue fondant while the main flavor of the cake was rich chocolate and raspberry, one preference that both Wonwoo and Mingyu had shared their entire lives.

Their suits were matching yet very distinct, fitting both of their desires exactly (once Wonwoo made the tailor remove the sleeve ruffles that is). The wedding would be a massive celebration, with over 500 attendees and representatives from multiple kingdoms. The wedding would take place outdoors with the following ball held in the ballroom, and Wonwoo was very excited to see all the drawn decorations made into a reality.

Once the meeting finished, Wonwoo made to start a conversation with Mingyu but he noticed that the prince was talking with his mother, so Wonwoo chose to not interrupt. He jumped when someone behind him cleared his throat. 

“My apologies Duke, I was hoping you would have time now to look at some fabrics I intend to use on your suit. I don’t want to use anything you’d be uncomfortable in.” Wonwoo turned to face the tailor and nodded. 

“Yes of course, just give me a few minutes to talk with Prince Mingyu, if you can spare the time.”

“Surely Duke.” The tailor nodded and backed away, looking through his notes. 

Wonwoo turned back, prepared to speak with Mingyu, only to find him gone. He glanced around, Mingyu was already nowhere to be seen. As he dejectedly stood he felt a strong pinch in his chest that left him breathless for a moment before he waved the tailor back over.

“The Prince appears to be busy. I’d like to see that fabric now.”

The pain which Wonwoo attributed to his love for Mingyu only increased over the next month. It often rendered him so sick that he’d spend long mornings in bed, coughing and sometimes vomiting. The royal physicians could not find anything to explain his condition and gave him medicine to take for the common cold, ordering him to rest often. Being up and about, distracting himself with meaningless tasks, seemed to help during the day, the problem was getting up in the first place. On one of the few days that he woke feeling normal he decided to go to Mingyu’s quarters and wait for him to either come or go, forcing him to even acknowledge Wonwoo’s presence in the palace. 

He knew it wasn’t very proper of him to sit on the floor next to Mingyu’s large suite doors, but at this point he was beyond caring. Two hours into his wait one of the doors opened and he stood quickly, making his head spin and legs protest. He was disappointed to see that it was Junhui exiting the room, not Mingyu, but he quickly decided to take whatever opportunity was presented to him.

“Hello Junhui, do you have a moment?” His loud, assertive voice made Junhui jump.

\--

**The choice is now yours, how does this story end?**

Read [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301654/chapters/71838534#workskin) for everything to go right.

Read [Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301654/chapters/71838588) for everything to go wrong (warning for major character death).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to read both endings, just heed the notes before Chapter 4.   
> Let me know which ending you like best if you read both!


	3. For Everything To Go Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy, happy ending, minor Hanahaki Disease mentioned. Junhui :D

“Hello Junhui, do you have a moment?” Wonwoo’s loud, assertive voice made Junhui jump.

“Oh, Duke Wonwoo, hello. Yes, I suppose I do. What can I do for you?” Junhui seemed happy to talk with Wonwoo, possibly even relieved to see him there. 

“You know Mingyu better than anyone, why is he avoiding me?” Direct as always, Wonwoo left no room for small talk. “And don’t say he isn’t, there’s no way I’ve been here two months without speaking more than five words to him if he wasn’t avoiding me.”

Junhui let out a heavy sigh. “I told him you’d notice.”

“Notice? Of course I’ve noticed.”

Junhui spoke his next words carefully, watching Wonwoo closely to gauge his reaction. “Mingyu is... embarrassed that he wasn’t able to convince his father to cancel your engagement.”

Wonwoo froze, the pain in his chest sparking like a raging fire and making him cough. This worried Junhui and he placed a caring hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Are you okay? I had heard the physician’s reports of your condition of late, I was happy to see you because I thought you’d improved. Is that not the case?”

“Not really.” Wonwoo chuckled dryly. “Junhui, what do you mean Mingyu tried to end our engagement?”

“He’s tried to convince his father for years. He knows you have never wanted this life, this marriage, so he’s tried to free you - his words, not mine - so that you could be happy.” Junhui watched Wonwoo’s expression fall and his hand clutch at his chest. “Mingyu wants you to be happy, Wonwoo. He’s never wanted to trap you in this marriage.” 

“But I want this marriage.” Wonwoo whispered and Junhui smiled sadly.

“I know. I hate to admit this, I know I should not have heard, but I did hear what you said to Mingyu on his sick bed.” Junhui was sheepish, blushing fiercely.

“You heard that?” Wonwoo was shocked and embarrassed. “I’m starting to think I really messed things up that night, I think I misjudged Mingyu’s feelings.” 

“I don’t think so.” The conviction in Junhui’s voice made Wonwoo meet his eyes and he longed for there to be truth in them. “I do not want to speak for him, but I think you’ll find that night is… blurry to Mingyu.”

Wonwoo’s head spun as he tried to comprehend what Junui meant. He thought for a minute before replying carefully, “You don’t think he remembers what we said?”

Junhui simply shrugged, but the sly smile on his face told Wonwoo that that was exactly what he thought. Wonwoo nodded, understanding suddenly washing over him. If Mingyu didn’t remember that night, then he’d still think that Wonwoo hated him. He’d still think that this wedding was the last thing in the world that Wonwoo wanted, when in reality it was exactly the thing that Wonwoo longed for.

“Thank you Junhui.” Wonwoo’s voice was deep with sincerity. 

“Of course, I just want what’s best for you both. He’s not happy now Wonwoo, but he thinks it’s worth it to make you happy.” 

“I understand. How do I get him to talk with me?” 

“Mingyu takes a walk around the garden every night at precisely half after the first hour. He likes the feel of welcoming the new day early. Wait for him at the fountain, he won’t be able to avoid you then.”

Wonwoo nodded and thanked Jun again before heading back to his quarters to read while he waited for night to fall.

Wonwoo headed out to the garden precisely at midnight and waited, sitting anxiously on the edge of the fountain. He rubbed his chest, curious at how the pain in it ebbed and flowed the same as his thoughts of Mingyu did, raging when he longed for the prince and dying down when he was otherwise distracted. He tensed and stood when he heard footsteps approach and stop suddenly.

“Wonwoo…” the prince was clearly shocked to see his betrothed standing there, lit by the full moon above them. 

“Mingyu, you’ve been avoiding me.”

Mingyu ducked his head and kicked at the dirt under his feet. “How did you know I’d be here?” 

“That doesn’t matter, what matters-”

“Junhui told you.” Mingyu sighed and shook his head. He looked around, everywhere but at Wonwoo. “I know what you’re going to say Wonwoo, and I’m sorry but I tried, there’s nothing I can do to stop our wedding.”

Pain flared in Wonwoo’s chest as Mingyu admitted his intentions, but Wonwoo tried to ignore it. He gestured to the edge of the fountain, “Please Mingyu, we need to talk. Sit with me?” 

“Wait… you haven’t called me Mingyu since we were children, if then.” At that, Wonwoo chuckled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he gestured again for Mingyu to sit. The prince finally obliged and Wonwoo joined him, his heart racing at the realization that Mingyu did not remember Wonwoo using his name that night in his room. “I don’t know what to tell you Wonwoo, I can’t-”

“Be quiet, apparently.” The interjection made Mingyu stop mid sentence and look at him in shock, making Wonwoo smile triumphantly, before he quickly looked down at his hands in his lap. “Please, let me say what I need to, then you can talk.” 

“Okay, what is it?”

“Mingyu, do you remember when you were sick?” Wonwoo’s voice was soft and he watched Mingyu closely, wanting to gauge all reactions. 

“Not well, the physicians said it is normal that I don’t remember a lot during the fever. I do remember you visiting me, but I’m not sure if that’s truly a memory or simply because I was told you did and made myself imagine a memory of it.” He took a deep breath and Wonwoo waited to see if he would say more, which he did. “If you didn’t really, it’s okay, I would understand.” 

Wonwoo frowned, it was so hard to gauge Mingyu’s feelings when he sounded longing one second and then completely dismissive another. 

“I did visit you - a couple of times actually - I spent quite a long time with you the last night. What does your memory tell you happened? I’ll tell you if it’s real or not.”

Mingyu thought for a few moments before responding uncertainly. “I only remember one visit I think. I heard you there talking to the nurses but I couldn’t get my eyes to open. I only heard you ask how I was, and then it was silent. That’s all I remember.”

The relieved laugh left Wonwoo in a loud burst that made Mingyu jump and look at him questioningly. “That was only one of the times that I visited. The last night in which I visited, it must have been kept from your memory even though you seemed quite lucid at the time.”

“Did we talk?” 

“We did. We talked about very important things.”

“Like?” Mingyu seemed worried, scared almost. Wonwoo placed a careful hand lightly on Mingyu’s knee and looked deep into his eyes as he spoke.

“Like how you think I hate you.”

“Oh. Well, don’t you?” Wonwoo shook his head as Mingyu tried and failed not to pout. 

“I don’t, actually. We lived our entire lives forced to spend so much time together and we never got to know each other, we lived a giant two way misunderstanding that caused us both pain and confusion.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I suppose I’ll say it again because you don’t remember. Mingyu, I know you think I’ve always resented you for our arrangement, and in all honesty I did, but I’ve never hated you. Through talking with you that night, even if you don’t remember, I finally felt like we understood each other.”

“I wish I understood you now.” Mingyu mumbled after a deep yawn. Wonwoo was again struck with how cute Mingyu was when pouting. 

“Your last words to me before you fell unconscious that night were ‘I’ve always hoped you didn’t hate me.’”

“Well I suppose that’s true.”

“And mine, mine were ‘I’ve always hoped you could love me’.” Mingyu’s jaw dropped and he combed his fingers through his hair in confusion. Wonwoo continued, “I have long accepted our engagement Mingyu, and I’d recognized my feelings for you even before that time.”

“Feelings?”

“I’ve loved you for a long time Mingyu, loved everything about you. But we were so used to avoiding each other because of our misconceptions that we both hid our feelings from each other. I appreciate that you’ve been trying to make me happy, and I understand that it’s due to my own idiocy that you thought that my happiness could only be achieved if we did not marry. But it’s quite the opposite, Mingyu, my happiness can only be achieved if we do marry, I want to be yours.”

“I… I don’t know what to say.” Mingyu was clearly flabbergasted and Wonwoo let him take time to process what he’d said. “So you’re telling me, I’ve been giving you space this entire time for no reason?” 

“That, among other things.” 

“I cannot believe how dumb I am.” Mingyu laughed and Wonwoo smiled. He liked where this was going. “I’m sorry Wonwoo, the last few months must have been terrible for you.”

“There’s not too many things worse than your betrothed ignoring you. We both know that too well I think. Really, I deserved a taste of my own medicine. Though I never thought you didn’t remember that night until Junhui suggested it. Once I realized you weren’t blatantly ignoring what we’d discussed that night, I knew I had to tell you.”

“That night, when I was so sick, did… did I tell you I loved you?”

“Not in those words, but I inferred that you did. Was I wrong to think that?” As he spoke, the weight of the world seemed to lift off of Mingyu’s shoulders. Both men looked at each other with joy in their eyes as they finally acknowledged the truth.

“No, no you aren’t wrong Wonwoo. I love you, I’ve loved you since I was fourteen.” 

Wonwoo couldn’t stop smiling as he sighed, “We are going to have an incredible wedding.”

“We are. I’ve been so worried during the planning that you’d hate it, I was honestly confused why you were planning it so enthusiastically.”

“I couldn’t be more excited to marry you, Mingyu. Now, let’s spend the last month planning this together, truly, alright?” 

Mingyu nodded and Wonwoo was caught by surprise when the taller man leaned close and put his hand under Wonwoo’s chin, lifting it slightly, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. 

“What was that for?” Wonwoo asked, completely flustered.

“I’ve been waiting years for that. I’ll wait one more month to truly kiss you, but I needed to steal that one tonight.” Wonwoo didn’t know how to respond, so he simply nodded and the two headed back to the castle in elated yet awkward silence. They bade each other goodnight as they went to their separate quarters.

Wonwoo spent the night vomiting again, but unlike the other times there was more than bile. A very small flower was ejected from his body. He did not notice the flower, he only knew that after that moment he no longer felt the pain in his chest, and he knew, somehow with great certainty, that he and Mingyu would be living a long, happy life together. 


	4. For Everything To Go Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty, not a happy ending, MCD. Junhui :|

“Hello Junhui, do you have a moment?” Wonwoo’s loud, assertive voice made Junhui jump.

“Oh, Duke Wonwoo, hello. Yes, I suppose I do. What can I do for you?” Junhui seemed like he’d really rather not talk with Wonwoo at that very moment, but Wonwoo pressed forward.

“You know Mingyu better than anyone, why is he avoiding me?” Direct as always, Wonwoo left no room for small talk. “And don’t say he isn’t, there’s no way I’ve been here two months without speaking more than five words to him if he wasn’t avoiding me.”

Jun gulped and pulled at his collar, which did not cover the red mark on his neck like he hoped but only drew Wonwoo’s gaze to it. Wonwoo however did not comment on it, Junhui was perfectly entitled to a love life outside of his work. Junhui spoke, his voice slightly shaky, “Duke Wonwoo, I wish I could convince you he wasn’t avoiding you. I do not know why he is, he won’t even tell me. I’ve tried to get him to talk to you, but he just says he isn’t ready. I do not know what he means by that, I wish I did.” 

Wonwoo shook his head. “Surely you have an idea?”

Junhui shrugged and his voice was much more stable now. “I’m sorry, I truly don’t know. Maybe he’s not ready for the change?”

“He’s never been this averse to our arrangement before, it was always I who didn’t want this future.”

“But now you do?” Junhui had caught the past tense, and it shocked him.

“I… yes I have accepted it. I thought Mingyu had as well. Has he not?”

“He… he’s just young and unsure. He will be ready for your wedding day, I promise you.” Junhui put a hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder, which did help him to feel a bit better. “He will not go against this arrangement.” 

“Thank you Junhui, I do feel better now.” 

“Of course, Duke. I will excuse myself now if I may, I have duties to attend to.”

“Have a good day, Junhui.”

\------------------------

Plans were finalized, suits tailored perfectly, cake built to perfection, guests were filling up their guest rooms and town inns, the castle was abuzz the night before the wedding.

Wonwoo still had not a single second of private time with Mingyu, and his heart was protesting more than ever. He had spent the last week barely able to leave the washroom as he was continuously sick and often unable to keep enough oxygen in his lungs to walk across the hall. His mother was very worried, but Wonwoo assured her he would be fine for the wedding. He had to be fine for the wedding, and he knew the only way to be was to speak to Mingyu immediately.

He needed to know why Mingyu had avoided him so thoroughly for a month. He especially wants to make sure his feelings were truly returned before he made a fool of himself at the altar the next day. With that thought he willed himself out of his bed even though the sun had long set and slowly he made his way to Mingyu’s suit. 

As he walked across the castle he went over what he would say in his head.  _ Mingyu, I love you and I’m ready to make a life with you. Are you not ready to do the same?  _ For what felt like the millionth time, their conversation at Mingyu’s sickbed came to him again and he added,  _ Do you remember what we said when you were sick? My feelings haven’t changed. _

He took a deep breath when he reached Mingyu’s door and knocked lightly, his nerves starting to kick in full force and a part of him hoping Mingyu would be elsewhere once again. He could feel the pain in his chest constricting more and more, making it nearly impossible to breath, and he begged whatever it was to stop once he spoke with Mingyu. He waited exactly two minutes before he decided to hopelessly return to his room when he heard a crash come from behind Mingyu’s doors. 

Scared something had happened - an assasination on the prince? Mingyu still being too weak and having fallen? - Wonwoo swiftly pushed the doors open and froze at the sight in front of him.

Mingyu’s bare back was to the door, his hands pressed against the wall in front of him. Wonwoo would marvel at the tight skin over Mingyu’s strong back muscles if he wasn’t so shocked by what he was seeing. He took a moment to fully comprehend the sight; Mingyu, his Mingyu, the Mingyu who only months ago he had confessed his love to, was very passionately making out with someone who Wonwoo couldn’t see. This realization came with a stabbing pain in Wonwoo’s chest, making him gasp and clutch at his shirt. 

The world began to spin around him as the pain increased far more than it had ever been before, and it became difficult to breath. He couldn’t take his eyes off the scene in front of him even as it intensified, Mingyu moving his lips down the other person’s throat, to his chest, until his blissful face was uncovered and Wonwoo could see who it was - Junhui. His eyes were shut with pleasure as his head tipped back and Wonwoo finally found the ability to look away thanks to a sudden urge to vomit.

The sound of retching made both Mingyu and Junhui jump, Junhui staring dumbstruck at Wonwoo and Mingyu spinning around, clearly shocked and embarrassed. Wonwoo made eye contact with Mingyu for a second before turning and running out of the room. 

His head spun as he ran, thoughts of love and betrayal, flashes of his past entertwined with Mingyu’s, bombarding him with every step. He stumbled through three corridors before turning a corner and falling to the ground, his legs giving out as his oxygen levels continued to deplete. 

Mingyu, who followed after him, caught him as he fell. “Wonwoo, Wonwoo let me explain!” Mingyu begged as he lowered them both to the ground. He was shocked to find Wonwoo turning purple right before vomiting again. This time Mingyu noticed the flower petals and blood mixed in with the bile on the floor. “Wonwoo what is this?”

“I… I don’t know… it hurts.” Wonwoo choked out. He tried to avoid Mingyu’s eyes, he didn’t want the prince to see the pain in his eyes, but Mingyu gently grabbed his chin and forced him to meet his gaze. 

“Wonwoo, what’s going on? I’m so sorry, you shouldn’t have seen that, I shouldn’t have avoided you, I swear I can explain.” Mingyu sounded truly apologetic, but there was also a hint of resignation, like he knew he wouldn’t change what he had done even with this outcome. Junhui, who had put a shirt on, stood over Mingyu’s shoulder, concern and fear showing on his face as Mingyu tried to get Wonwoo to breathe. “Wonwoo, deep breaths, calm down.”

“Why?” Wonwoo whispered, using as little air as possible. “I thought you felt the same. That night…”

“What night? What feeling? Wonwoo I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

As a fuzzy blur began creeping over his thoughts, Wonwoo realised how wrong he had been, how badly he misinterpreted Mingyu’s fevered statements that night.

“You were fevered.... You must have forgotten....” Wonwoo stopped, grimacing in pain before being able to speak again. “You said, you said you always hoped I wouldn’t hate you. I thought…” 

“That’s true, I’ve never wanted our relationship to be one of hate, even if it was forced on us.”

“But I… I thought you loved me like I’ve loved you.” 

“Oh.” Mingyu breathed out, eyes widening in shock and sudden understanding. Then he looked up at Junhui and sighed. “Wonwoo, I’ve always known, just as you have, that we’d have to marry.” He looked down again, meeting Wonwoo’s eyes, “But I’ve only ever loved one man. I didn’t know you had feelings for me, I honestly thought you hated me.”

Wonwoo paled more every second, growing more and more limp in Mingyu’s arms. He could no longer think clearly as the feeling of being engulfed by a warm white light fell upon him, as if a blanket was being draped over his tired body. “Never… I... I misunderstood.” He closed his eyes, taking in one last shaky breath before meeting Mingyu’s eyes for the final time.

“I let myself believe…”

His eyes slipped closed.

“Wonwoo, Wonwoo what’s happening? Don’t close your eyes!” Mingyu began to panic as Wonwoo seemed to lose consciousness. “I’m sorry! I’m going to marry you as is my duty. This was my last chance with Junhui, we were just saying goodbye! We knew we’d... never be able to have each other. We…Wonwoo...Wonwoo! JUN GET HELP! WONWOO!” Wonwoo wasn’t conscious. Wonwoo wasn’t breathing at all, his chest no longer moving with his fighting proof of life. Junhui already knew it was too late, and instead of running for help as told, he knelt down next to Mingyu and his unconscious betrothed, one hand placed shakily on Mingyu’s shoulder and the other checking for Wonwoo’s pulse. 

“Gyu,” Junhui muttered, barely a sound at all, “He’s gone.” 

The two men sat in shocked silence for a long moment before Jun dragged his eyes up to watch his lover’s face closely. Mingyu began sobbing uncontrollably, unsure what had happened but sure that somehow this was his fault. That  _ he  _ had somehow killed his betrothed.

“I’m sorry Wonwoo… I’m sorry! I’m sorry I couldn’t love you like you deserved.” Mingyu said through his tears, hugging Wonwoo to his chest as Junhui hugged around his shoulders. 

Neither man moved for a long time.

The kingdom that awoke that morning expecting a celebration was delivered a tragedy. News of Duke Wonwoo’s death spread like wildfire through the city. Chaos raged among the wedding guests, confusion among the staff. Above it all, crushing grief, the sorrowful cries of Wonwoo’s mother echoing through the halls. The world falling apart around him, Mingyu stood in silence, eyes blank, mind lost within his guilt and his grief. And though it all stood Junhui by his side.

No one would ever find out how Duke Jeon Wonwoo died.

Eventually, the uproar died down.

Eventually, the wedding preparations were cleared away.

Eventually, the Royal family was able to move forward, and Mingyu was able to push past his grief and re-find his path in life. The regret would cling forever to him, but his silver lining – the only thing keeping him going – was his new, slowly forming plan for his lover.

And eventually, with his power as the king, he would marry his Junhui, and they would name their second adopted son after Wonwoo.

The second son, as they thought it wrong to name the heir to the throne after the man who never wanted a title in the first place. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please follow me on twitter @Smeehao and feel free to DM me any requests.


End file.
